The present invention relates to a contact lens, and more particularly, to a colored contact lens.
It has been known that a colored contact lens is useful for softening dazzling light to protect the user's eye. Further, such colored contact lens is easy to find when the lens is dropped, and improves the merchandizing image.
However, as shown in FIG. 14, a general contact lens L is larger than a colored portion H of an eye, and therefore, the periphery of the lens covers a ring-like portion S1 of a sclera (white portion of the eye) S surrounding an iris I. Therefore, if the whole of contact lens L is colored, the white sclera seems to be partially colored, and the use of contact lens can be easily found by another person.
Further, there has been known a contact lens which has small letters and/or mark a (hereinafter referred to as "mark") M at a periphery of the lens L in order to make a distinction between the front and rear of a lens, or between left and right ones of a pair of contact lenses. Further, the standard or kind of the lens is also shown with small marks in order to make easy the divisions or regulations.
However, there is also disadvantage that such small marks M presented at the periphery of the lens L appear on the white sclera portion S as shown in FIG. 14.
The object of the present invention is to provide a contact lens which can soften dazzling light, which can be easily found when the lens is dropped, which improves the merchandise image, which is easy to make distinction between a front face and a rear face, and between left and right and to make easy the divisions and regulations, and further, which does not color the white sclera portion.